


A Noble's Duty

by CrazyPencilz



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Maybe out of character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, hopefully not, maybe a bit more idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyPencilz/pseuds/CrazyPencilz
Summary: Being born in a noble family is great and all, but the responsibilities that go into it are taxing to say the least.  As the only daughter born into a noble house with no crest of your own, you knew that one day you would have to marry some crest-welding, high status noble. You just wanted to be normal and die alone, but your duty trumps your own needs... and it also seems that destiny has other plans.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Noble's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Help my depraved and quarantined mind. I had the new Fire Emblem game when it came out but because of college I haven't really played this beloved game until now. But.... now that I have played. I must confess I have a terrible problem. I. Am. In. Love. Felix, Sylvain, and Dimitri are best boys (and so is Ferdinand von Aegir >.<) So now I must write a delicious fan fiction to satisfy my needs. Enjoy~

As a woman noble who bares no crest, you, of course, had to marry a noble, preferably with a crest, to help your family. Family? No, wait, not family, but to help your house’s noble status. As a little girl, your parents saw little matter in your interest in swords and instead tried to hone you into enjoying the finer, more ladylike things in life. Your mother, who thought this was natural, would force you into literature, art, knitting, and cooking. Your father would take you around during his noble meetings around the Kingdom just so you’d be closer to the one day heirs of their houses. Crests. Status. Crests. That is all they care about.

Your father’s retainer, a fearsome swordmaster named Edwin, pitied you. After a lot of heated discussions, he had convinced your father to finally let you be properly trained so you could defend yourself. Six years old you were elated, bouncing up and down, as you tried to hold up your training sword. The training was hard and intensive, but you enjoyed it so much. You knew, even at such a young age, that this is what you wanted to do. Status? Crests? Marriage? Disgusting.

At sixteen, your father announced that he had finally secured your future. A fiance for you. He didn’t have a crest but he was much higher up than your house was, not much older than you, and the dowry that came with it. It was perfect... at least for him. 

You cried, running to your mother’s room, begging for anything but this. You didn’t want this. You didn’t even know him. You wanted to go to the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach. You wanted to go with all your friends. You wanted to be selfish. 

Your mother soothed you, holding you close, and as she calmed you, you realized something. Tears fell from her eyes, falling onto your hair. She was the same as you. Her own life forced upon her just the same and she too had to marry for her house’s status. You grabbed her hand and gazed up into her reddened eyes. 

“I want to be selfish.”

Her eyes widened as a slight smile spread on her face. She hugged you, and when she let go, her smile was only bigger.

“Your father, he’s a stubborn one, when he sets his mind to something, he won’t stop until he gets it.” She lovingly shook her head. “I’m sure if you talk it out with him, he’ll let you go.” 

“My loves, whatever are the two of you talking about?” 

Speak of the devil and he shall come. You turned to glare at him. He stood by the door, arms crossed, his eyebrows raised. His mouth upturned in one of his evil, plotting smiles. 

“Your daughter is upset,” your mother said, sighing as she gestured for him to sit next to the two of you. 

He gave you an expectant look as he settled next to your mother, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“Father, I do not wish to have a fiance yet.” He opened his mouth to most likely chastise you, “I want to go to the academy with everyone else, please. I want to fight... I want to enjoy my youth before I’m bound to carry out my noble duties,” you pleaded, your heart pounding in your chest. Your eyes snapped away from his unreadable face.

He was silent. You gulped and pulled away from your mother, ready to strategically exit the room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’ll go make some tea!” You bolted to the kitchen. 

Later, after an antagonizing day of not bringing up what you had asked, he decided to finally answer you. He entered your bedroom, unannounced as the devil always does, while you were experimenting with some magical spellbook. He quirked an eyebrow as you quickly put the contraband away.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I haven’t thought about how you must feel after trying to force you into some unknown marriage. Your mother and I were fortunate to at the very least know each other before getting married. I’ve decided that maybe it’s better that you are around your peers than wasting away here. I spoke with Duke Aegir the other day, and I know that Ferdinand will enroll into the academy soon. I think that, especially since you like Ferdinand so much...”

“Father!” You screech, cheeks growing red, as you look away from him. 

Duke Aegir and your father were close friends, even if they were from different nations. They’d always get together to talk about old times and whenever they met each other, they’d bring you and Ferdie. You suspected that your father just wanted you to be as close with Ferdie as he was with Duke Aegir. Though... now that you think about it; you were a female and he was a male and maybe because they were friends... oh goddess, they weren’t trying to set the two of you up together? You could see the devil horns growing out of his head. Though a woman of the kingdom could never be with a man of the empire.

He grinned at you. “My point is, I will allow you to enroll at the Officer’s Academy. Enjoy your youth. Enjoy your freedom.”

You don’t think you’ve ever beamed that hard before in your life as you ran to him and hugged him. “Thank you! Thank you!” 

He returned the hug as he chuckled. Although not a happy, I love my only daughter chuckle, it was his scheming chuckle. “I only ask of one thing, to find a suitable husband during your time there.”

You groaned, pulling away from him. “Father, must I?”

“My love, so I can stop worrying about your security and lineage, yes. If you’re able to find someone you love then I’d feel better, but if you don’t find anyone... then your mother and I will be forced to arrange something. For her sake, find a nice noble, choose him, and love him.” He nodded and you knew he wouldn’t be dissuaded. 

“Fine.” You crossed your fingers behind your back. The devil’s daughter will not back away, no you had a reputation to uphold. He gave you a look as if he knew you’d betrayed him. He frowned at you and opened your bedroom door. He scratched his head as he quickly turned to face you.

Your eyes focused behind him as you saw a panicked Ferdinand move from plain view. 

“Ah, I forgot to mention, as you’ve been squandering away in your room, Duke Aegir has come to celebrate you finally becoming a fine noblewoman.” He sighed. “I guess now we’ll be celebrating your enrollment to the Academy though,” he whispered, closing the door behind you, muttering things under his breath as he left. 

You narrowed your eyes, ignoring the fury growing in your heart, as you reopened the door. You would deal with your devilish father at a later time. After all, you witnessed something unbelievable. Ferdinand was normally such a gentleman, he’d never eavesdrop on you. You gazed around the empty hall. He must have fled. Your first thought was that he was in the guest bedroom next to your room, but of course, he knew that you had seen him. The stables. He had to be in the stables.

Ferdinand had enjoyed horses ever since the two of you were little. If you weren’t training together, then the two of you were running amuck in the stables. Although Ferdie would boast about how much a better horseback rider than you, he was the one who ended up teaching you how to ride one. He would tell you, even at such a young age, that a proper noble should be able to ride one properly. 

The stables were fairly clean and empty. Ferdinand stood by a stall, his head turned down focused on his task. He was petting your father’s horse, Dante, with a frown on his face. He didn’t mean it, you knew he didn’t mean to hear anything, but it still bothered you. You took a brush from the hook and stood next to him. He glanced at you and continued to pet Dante.

“What did you hear?” You asked, brushing Dante’s mane. You wanted to focus on your task, but you couldn’t help watching Ferdie’s gentle hand.

“I was going to stop your father from trying to marry you off to some frivolous noble, but it seems that my father beat me to it.” The soft glower in his eye was hard to miss as he mentioned his father. 

You snorted. “Stop me from my duty?” You stopped brushing Dante, your hand gripping the sliver coarse brush. You felt so... so...

“You are a frivolous noble! You won’t be able to stop me from my fate because I am a female noble who did not inherit her father’s crest, and because our status is not the best...” You were shouting. Yelling about things you couldn’t control. Deep in your heart, you knew that it wasn’t his or your father’s fault. It was society’s fault. 

Were you crying? Oh by the Goddess, how embarrassing. You looked away from his pitiful gaze, feeling the tips of your ears heat up. 

“My... my apologies. That’s not fair to you. You haven’t even done anything wrong.” You held your hand to your face to cover the tear prickling your eyes. 

He was silent. You squirmed in your spot before turning around to make a beeline out of the stables. 

“Has it been rough the past few days realizing you could be married to a stranger?” You opened your mouth to speak, turning around to face him. “My parents also had a marriage proposal for me, but I dissuaded them from accepting it.” 

You stared at him, frowning at the thought of him getting wed. Would the two of you still be able to drink the finest teas together? Could you still go horseback riding? Your heart sank. Would she take away your greatest childhood friend in an instant?

You squeezed your eyes shut. “Even the great Ferdinand von Aegir was getting forced into marriage, huh?” you said. "A proper noble's duty, right?" You questioned out loud.

You clasped your hand together. “Oh, Goddess, please let destiny give us true love, happiness, and fulfilled aspirations,” you whispered in prayer. 

You were not the most devout follower of the church of Seiros, but still, it gave you peace to pray to the Goddess once in a while. Plus, now that you would attend the Officer's Academy at the central church's monastery, you should start praying more.

The two of you went silent. You didn't want to continue this conversation with him any longer, and only the Goddess knew what Ferdie was thinking as he stood there, staring at you.

“How about we brew some tea and you can let out all your frustrations on me while we lounge in the garden?” Ferdie suggested, snapping out of whatever trance he was under. 

You grinned at him. “I suppose I’ll indulge you for a little while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I think the plot will be a lot like the game one, although it will deviate. I originally wasn't going to add Ferdinand to the mix but I literally love him so much. He's such a sweetheart and he doesn't even have a lot of fanfics on here. My heart is breaking, I must give more love to Ferdie! Hehe~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
